


Mordred's Fate

by Proskenion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant or not, Canon Era, Gen, Promises, S5 spoilers, it is for you to decide, oath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: « Shall we go on, then ? » the knight asked.« Yes. » Merlin replied. « Let’s go. It’s just over there. »Or when Merlin decides to bring Mordred to the Crystal Cave to show him his destiny, in the hope to prevent it from happening. How will Mordred react ?





	Mordred's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovely!  
> Here another Merlin One-shot! I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing it!  
> Well, this is not really an attempt to change the heartbreaking ending of the show... Or is it? Idk, really, I think I just wanted to give Mordred a chance, you know? For the rest, it's for you to decide...  
> Forgive my probable mistakes, please, as always ^^'

Merlin still did not know what exactly had made him decide to take Mordred to the Crystal Cave. He was not sure he had taken the right decision at all, and he was feeling really anxious. What if he was wrong, what if Mordred knowing about his destiny would not change a thing at all ? What if it actually made things worst and provoke their doom even faster ? 

He looked at the boy briefly. Mordred was stern and silent. Another thing Merlin wondered was how he had manage to convince the young knight to follow him. He had said nothing more than he needed to show Mordred something important concerning Arthur, but that the king should know nothing about it. And Mordred had accepted and followed without asking for any kind of explanation. 

_If it is for the king sake, I will come with you_ , he had said. 

And now here they were, riding silently into the forest towards the Crystal Cave. An insettling silent persisted between them since they had left Camelot. Their relationship has always been tensed, after all. Merlin knew it was mainly due to his defiant behaviour towards Mordred, but how else could he behave knowing what he knew ? 

But still, Mordred seemed so devoted to the king, so genuinely caring. Merlin was confused. And then this crazy idea of showing Mordred his future, his doom, had come to the warlock’s mind. What if… What if knowing what was supposed to happen would prevent Mordred to accomplish his lethal destiny ? Maybe the boy deserved a chance to actually make his choice, an opportunity to be actually trusted… 

But what if on the contrary, all this would seal their fate ?...

Merlin gazed at Mordred once more and this time his eyes met the knight’s. He turned his face with slight embarrassement. Mordred was still looking at him, he could felt it. 

« Are we far from our destination ? » Mordred finally asked.  
« Not that much. » Merlin answered. 

Mordred looked at Merlin again but the servant does not seem willing to look back at him. The young knight sighs slightly. 

« Does Arthur know we left ? » he asked. 

Merlin cleared his throat before answering, embarrassed : 

« Er… Well, no, not exactly… No, he doesn’t. » 

Merlin quickly glanced at Mordred who were looking at him with his eyebrows raised and the shadow of a smirk at the corner of his lips. 

« He will look for us. For you, at least, since he will probably need you at some point. »  
« Well, let’s hope he doesn’t need me too quickly. If he asks something I would say Gaius needed me to pick things for him or something. »  
« With me ? »  
« Why not ? » Merlin asked, turning his face to the boy. 

They looked at each other for a brief instant. Mordred did not reply and simply shrugged his shoulders. Then, the silence fell again, only a bit less heavy than before. 

They ride for a while without speaking a world. But then Merlin recognised the place. They were close to the Cave. He stopped his horse and so did Mordred. 

« Why do we stop ? » 

Merlin did not reply nor look at him. He was thinking, trying to find the right words. But he felt the interrogative, insistent look of Mordred on him and it made him feel uncomfortable. Finally, he stammered : 

« Hum. Mordred ? Listen, er... I... I'm taking great risks by bringing you there, you know. But I... I decided to trust you, despite... »

He stopped. He was not doing it well. He had to be careful not to anger the boy, not to offend him. 

« Despite ? » Mordred repeated quite coldly.  
« You'll see. » Merlin replied. 

He took a huge breath and then he turned to Mordred and say more firmly but with a kind voice : 

« What I'm trying to say is that I decided I will be fully honest with you and that I could trust you, that I had to trust you, because, for now, I think that you are being honest too and that you truly care for Arthur. I just hope I won't regret it. » 

Mordred did not answer. His face was stern and he looked intensely to Merlin. This time Merlin hold his gaze. 

« And... » Merlin resumed. « I need you to trust me, too. Because... What I'm about to show you, you won't like it. But I assure you, I swear to you, I have no control on it, this has nothing to do with what I want or believe to be true, it's just... the way it is. You won't like it, and I don't like that either. That's why I thought I had to show you, I hope... I hope that way, things will be different. » 

Mordred was still looking at the servant. Some confusion had appeared on his expression. He cleared his throat and finally said : 

« I don't understand much of what you're saying, Merlin. But you're right, I truly love the King and I'm devoted to him. And... I suppose I must thank you for your honesty, and trust. » 

Merlin swallowed. Mordred lowered his gaze and then turned his face to look in front of him. Merlin was looking at him silently. Mordred seemed to be thinking about something, so Merlin just waited patiently. Then Mordred glanced at him, almost elusively. But when he spoke, his voice was firm : 

« I trust you too. » 

Merlin nodded. 

« Thank you. » 

Mordred gave him half a smile and turned his face. 

« Shall we go on, then ? » the knight asked.  
« Yes. » Merlin replied. « Let’s go. It’s just over there. » 

Only a few step later they were standing in front of the Cave entrance. Merlin swallowed, more nervous than ever. He couldn’t withdraw now but his whole body seemed to refuse to go further. When he heard Mordred cleared his throat next to him the servant nearly startle. He quickly glanced to the druid and finally regaining control on his action he desmonted. Mordred did the same and the two young men walked silently towards the cave. 

But just before going inside, Merlin stopped and turned to face Mordred. 

« Mordred, er… » Merlin said. « I just… You won’t speak about it to anyone, right ? »  
« I won’t. » Mordred answered sternly. « I promise. » 

Merlin nodded but he didn’t move and kept looking at Mordred so the young man gave him an interrogative look. 

« Merlin ? »  
« All this as nothing to do with me. » Merlin said intensely. « Nothing. I have no control on it. »  
« Alright… » Mordred replied, confused. 

Mordred frowned. He watched Merlin’s face trying to read his expression. 

« Merlin, is everything alright ? »  
« I don’t know. » Merlin replied in a whisper. 

Then he turned and entered the Cave without looking back. Mordred watched him leave with a look of confusion on his face. Then he followed. 

When Mordred discovered all the crystals shinning all around him his eyes widened in awe and amazement. He first found himself unable to speak but after a while he managed to whisper :

« Merlin, what’s this ? Where are we ? »  
« Those Crystals - » Merlin answered in a hoarse voice. « - they can show you things. »  
« Things like what ? »  
« Things like… Things like your future. » 

Mordred turned her face to Merlin but the servant was standing still with his eyes closed. Mordred was feeling more and more confused, worried even. 

« Why did you bring me here ? » he asked in a blank tone.  
« I’ve watched into those crystals. » Merlin answered, his eyes still closed. « I’ve seen the future. I’ve seen Arthur. I’ve seen you. »  
« Me ? » 

Mordred throat run dry. He looked around him as searching for some kind of help. Then he looked at Merlin again. The warlock was still, his fists clenched and his teeth gritted. 

« Why did you bring me here ? » Mordred asked again. « What do you want me to do ? »

Merlin took a huge breath. Then he finally opened his eyes and turned to look at Mordred. 

« I want you to watch into the crystals, too. » 

Mordred swallowed hard. He looked at Merlin intensely. Then, very slowly, he nodded. And even slower, he walked to the crystals next to him. 

Merlin heart was pounding against his chest while he watched at the druid. And then he saw the expression on Mordred face change from worry to desbelief and horror, and his heart missed a beat. 

« No… » Mordred whispered. « No ! » 

Merlin swallowed and turned his gaze. As Mordred, he was looking into the crystals in terror and shock. He was still as a stone, visibly unable to look anywhere else, and his eyes started to fill with tears. 

« NO ! » he suddenly exclaimed. « That can’t be ! » 

His cry was so sudden and he turned towards Merlin so abruptly that the servant startled. 

« Why are you doing this ? » Mordred yelled to Merlin. « Why ? »  
« It’s not my fault, I told – »  
« That can’t be ! » Mordred cut him short. « I refuse to believe it, you’re just – you’re just – »  
« I told you this has nothing to do with me ! » Merlin exclaimed. 

The two young men stared at each other for a while. Their breath were heavy and the tension was palpable. Merlin was the first to talk again. 

« It’s not my fault. » he said in a pitiful but slightly upset tone. « I just… I don’t know what to do, that’s all, I didn’t… I... I just want to protect Arthur, do you understand ? I just want to keep him safe. » 

Merlin lowered his gaze, sighing. He realised his hands were shaking so he clenched them into fists. He was fully aware of the tremble in his voice while he had said all that, and now he didn’t dare looking at Mordred in the eyes again. 

The knight was blankly looking at the servant, who was now turning his back on him. He suddenly felt empty, so empty. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen in the crystals, his mind was simply refusing to accept it. But deep inside him, he knew that it was not a simple vision, but something that might be, as much as he knew that, even if is first reaction was to blame him, Merlin was speaking the truth when he said he had no power on it. 

Mordred swallowed. Then he said in blank, stern voice : 

« Of course, you want to protect him. I understand. » 

Merlin didn’t move but he was listening carefully. When Mordred came near him and put a hand on his shoulder he tried his best not to withdraw. Mordred said in the most steady voice he was able of : 

« I swear to you, I’ll do everything that is in my power to protect him too, and to avoid… To avoid – _this_ – to happen. I swear it. » 

Merlin slowly turned his face to Mordred and whispered : 

« Thank you. » 

Mordred nodded once. Then he swallowed and turned his face from Merlin, trying to hide the tears that was threatening to escape his eyelids. He removed his hand from Merlin’s shoulder and went out. Merlin gave a last look at the crystals before following. 

When Merlin went out the cave he found Mordred already on his horse, so he silently went to monted his. But he had just settled himself when he felt Mordred grabbing his arm firmly. He turned his face to the young knight and met his intense, determined gaze. 

« Merlin, I want you to promise me that whatever happen, you’ll make me remember the oath I made in that cave. I want you to remember it to me and force me to keep it. No matter what it coast. Promise me. »  
« I promise. » Merlin answered steadily.


End file.
